


allez, en-garde

by calarinanis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fencing, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Modern Era, POV Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Sansa Stark meets her sister’s fencing teacher, Jon Snow. Gift fic for the wonderful @jonasmartins on Tumblr.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	allez, en-garde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordJonas10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJonas10/gifts).



Boredom was seeping through her veins. Fencing sounded so interesting but watching it in real life was akin to sticking tiny needles through her own eyes as it took forever for the duel to be declared as over. She stifled a yawn, surely it must be Arya’s turn next. 

“San.” Robb whispered in her ear just as Arya came out dressed in her fencing gear ready to take on her opponent. “Ten quid says Arya puts him on his back.” 

A man followed behind Arya, a gorgeous man with a hell of a head of curly black hair and Sansa’s eyes narrowed in on him. “Disagree, she’ll win but he’ll still be standing.” She responded to Robb as she watched the man offer some advice to Arya, clearly this was her teacher. “Is that her teacher?”

“Yeah. His name is Jon something.” Robb was half watching as Arya jabbed at her opponent, a stocky man with broad shoulders. 

Sansa’s attention was piqued by her sister’s teacher. She hadn’t expected him to be quite so young or good looking especially since Arya’s previous teacher had been a strange looking man with a mess of red hair. “Oh that must have hurt.” She commented as Arya’s opponent fell onto his knees. 

“Will the pair of you pay attention for heaven’s sake?” Her mum hissed at them with a disapproving look. “Your sister is competing in her final, the least you could do is pay attention.”

Sansa nodded then as soon as her mum looked away, she mimicked zipping up her mouth to Robb who smirked back at her. Instead of watching Arya, who she knew was going to win, she busied herself by admiring Jon Something’s muscles accentuated by his tight black t-shirt. His face was handsome albeit marred with clear signs of stress and he kept pushing the same bit of hair up and over his head. She didn’t know why he was so worried, Arya rarely ever lost.

“Woo!.” Her eardrums took a battering as Robb whooped in delight. “That’s my baby sister.” He shouted as Arya knocked her opponent clean onto the floor thereby winning the bout. “You owe me a tenner, San!” He was exuberant as if Arya had won the World Championship instead of a regional competition. 

Sansa dug into her purse and thrust the money into Robb’s hand. “Bloody typical.” She said but there was no bite to her words, she was more interested in getting to meet Mr Jon Something. 

Her family made their way down to congratulate Arya from their seats once she could be prised away from the man she had knocked down. Her teacher stood to one side with a smile upon his face at Arya’s antics, now insisting that Gendry had to treat her to some new equipment. Sansa made note of that, her sister was interested in Gendry. 

“Your sister has great talent.” His voice was so much more delectable than she could have imagined. It was husky like burnt cigarettes with a gruff sandpaper edge. 

A little desire threaded its way through her veins. “She has a great teacher, I’m sure.” She met his slate grey eyes with her own and was gratified by the way he gazed into them. “I’m Sansa.”

“Jon.” He held his hand out and she shook it. He had a firm, warm grip and it sent shivers down her spine. “Jon Snow.” He added on impulse, surprised by the way she made him feel. She was beautiful with flame red hair that he wanted to wind through his fingers but it was not just that she was beautiful, there was something about her.

The corners of her lips turned up into a smile. “Maybe you could teach me? I’ve always been interested in fencing.” Her voice was light with the slightest hint of a challenge. 

“Aye, but maybe we could go for a coffee first?” Jon batted back, a stubbornness set into his jaw. “Fencing can get physical and I’m not sure it’s for you.” He teased as he gave her a look over, noting the perfect white Vans and fashionably distressed jeans. 

“It’s a little condescending to assume I can’t fence, isn’t it?” Steel laced her voice despite it being perfectly pleasant; it was like warmed honey with spicy cinnamon and then shot through with rum. 

Arya bounded over and threw her arm around Sansa’s shoulder, breaking the intensity between them. “She can’t fence. At all.” She grinned at Sansa, knowing that she had fallen for Jon and teasing her for it. “Mum and Dad paid for her lessons but she was too afraid of getting close to strange people.”

“Arya!” Sansa lightly shoved her with a wounded expression. “That was years ago. I just wanted to give it another go.” She saw the mirth in his face despite his best attempts to hide it from her and crossed her arms. 

Jon chuckled, the smile lighting up his face. “I’ll give you lessons if you really want, sweetheart.” He was surreptitiously shaking his head at Arya, a silent signal to get lost. She pulled a face but did it anyway. 

“I’ll take you for that coffee then.” Inwardly, her heart was racing at the thought of getting hot and sweaty with him but outwardly she was composed, her cherry red lips curved into a hint of a smile. “Is that a deal?”

He winked at her, his grey eyes lighter now there was no stress in his face. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
